lpsawoofandomcom-20200223-history
A Pet's Best Friend Is.../Transcript
Churchill: Hmm, okay. This is not my backyard… Roxie: Hi! How ‘ya doing? Is this your first time in Pawtucket-I’ve been coming for a while now, I like hanging out and saying “Hi!” to new pets! Hi, new pet, I’m Roxie! Churchill: I'm Churchill, what is this place? Roxie: Pawtucket! A world totally for pets, made completely by pets. Trip: Incoming! Roxie: Gasp Trip: Screams Pants Outgoing! Roxie: Heh, that’s Trip. Back in the human world, he doesn’t get to skydive, but here in Pawtucket, he can! Come on, I’ll take you to the Littlest Pet Shop where you get your welcome packet. It tells you all about how when a pet makes its human super-duper happy-shabamalama! The pet gets access to Pawtucket. It also comes with a super cute key that lets you come and go through a whirly-twirly magic portal-thingy. Basically, you can stay as long as you want and, while you’re here, no time at all passes at home. Hi, Bev! Bev: Roxie! Is it true you’re house sitting for Savannah Cheetaby? Roxie: Yes! Screams Bev: Screams Trip: Screams Roxie: It’s kind of perfect because I don’t have an apartment! Bev: What happened to it? Roxie: Heh, I kind of forgot where I was and I tried to bury a bone in the floor, and that made the whole floor collapse. So Savannah going on tour is kind of perfect timing Churchill: Who’s Savannah? Bev: Gasp Who’s Savannah? Who are you? Roxie: Oh, this is Churchill. He’s new. Savannah is the popstar here, and her fans are loy-al, as you can see. Bev: By the way, I'm Bev. Has Roxie taken you to the Littlest Pet Shop yet? Roxie: I'm taking him there now. Hey, it’s Quincy. Hi, Quincy! Quincy: Screams Thump Quincy: Groans Churchill: Oh dear, is he okay? Roxie: He’s fine. He’s a fainting goat, so he faints when he gets startled. Bev: And he gets startled by, what’s the word? Everything. Quincy: Ooh, variant cover. Roxie: And that’s Jade over there. Hi Jade! Jade: Groans Roxie: Jade’s my best friend. Jade: I'm not her best friend, we just happen to live on the same street back in the human world. Roxie: Jade’s a water dish is half-empty cat. I’m more water dish is half-full. We go back and forth all the time, she loves it. Jade: I don’t love it. Bev: Come on Churchill, let’s get your key. Then you can come and go between Pawtucket and the human world any time. Roxie: Gasp Time! I forgot about the time! Bev, can you take over? I’ve got to get to Savannah’s so she can tell me all the house sitting stuff. Bev: Go, I’ll show Churchill my welcoming videos. You’re gonna love them. Jade: You’re not gonna love them. Savannah: Roxie, dear, please promise me you’re a good house sitter. Roxie: “Sit” is my signature trick. I’d rather “roll over” and “play dead” than let you down. I’ll even “shake” on it. Savannah: Hm, right. Okay, the most important thing to know is my plants are my children. They take after their father. Roxie: Laugh Their father! Because you’re a cheetah and they’re plants. Laugh That was a joke, right? Am I in trouble? Savannah: Only if you don’t take super special care of my babies. Esmeralda, she gets two tablespoons of water at noon and midnight. Roxie: Noon and midnight, check. Savannah: Oh, Ferndazzle the Third, my fave. He needs shade, potassium and lots of props on his chlorophyll. If any of my babies becomes even a smidge wilted while I'm away, I shall be most displeased. Roxie: Gulp So, no pressure at all. Shade, potassium, water... Petula: Why, you must be the famous terrier everyone’s been talking about. The one who’s going to house sit for Savannah? I'm Petula. Sweetie: And I'm Sweetie. It is so peculiar we have not met! Roxie: Oh, we have met. My first day here I said “Hi!” to you in the park, remember? And I guess that was funny, because you just laughed and left. Sweetie: I do not remember that at all. Petula? Petula: Hm, me either. Gavin? Gavin: Nu-uh, not ringing any bells. Mitchell? Mitchell: Laugh That totally sounds like us.Poke I mean, nope.. Must have been some other pets. Sweetie: Well now that we’ve all reconnected, why don’t we all hang out? We’re heading to the Shake and Dry Salon for a spa day. You should join us! Roxie: Ooh, that sounds nice. Petula: I think i’m starting to feel a best friendship coming on, Rhonda. Roxie: Um, it’s Roxie. But, me too! Sweetie: Gosh, this has been a fun day. Hasn’t it, Mitchell? Mitchell: Eh, yes. Grand fun, uh-I-I think it’s because of Roxie. Sweetie: Gasp It is Roxie! You know what would be great, Roxie? If we kept this fun day going by hanging with you in Savannah's penthouse. Petula: Oh. My. Wool. Roxie, what a great idea. Roxie: Wait, wait. It’s not my apartment, and I don’t know if Savannah would want me to have guests. Jade: Gasp Gavin: We’re not guests, we’re your friends. Roxie: Well- Jade: Psst, Roxie. Roxie: Huh? Jade: Come. What are you doing with them? They’re the worst snobs in Pawtucket. Roxie: They’ve been nice to me. If they were snobs, maybe they’ve changed. Jade: They don't change. If they’re nice to you, they’re using you. Roxie: Ugh, why can’t they just want to be friends? Why are you so negative? Jade: I'm not negative, I'm realistic. Roxie: Well, I'm realistic, too, and I believe pets are good. In fact, I'm gonna prove it. You’ll see. Jade: Huh? Roxie: You wanna hang at Savannah’s? Let’s hang at Savannah’s! Cheering Petula: I can’t wait, Roxie. Here’s a little list of things we like to have on hand when we’re hanging. Roxie: Live music? Oh, we can’t be too loud, some of the neighbors are hibernating. Sweetie: Oh, just the DJ then. As long as there’s tunes. See you tonight! Tripp: Huh? Grab the bling, Ramone. I crave the bling. Yes! Ramone: Chuckle Trip: Gasp Huh? Ugh! These things are rigged! Roxie: Hey, Trip! Can you come to Savannah’s tonight? Trip: Do i detect you need DJing? Roxie: I do. Tripp: Done, see you at Savannah’s! Roxie: Thanks, now I just need someone to help with food. Trip: Huh? Ramone: hum Edie: The hors d'oeuvres have arrived. Roxie: How cool is this! Petula and those guys are super nice and super chill. I was right about them. Huh? Gavin: Hope you don’t mind, Rox-Rox, we asked a few friends to drop by. Roxie: Well, i guess if they don’t-Shout noises Mitchell: Hey everybody, parakeets got grub! Edie: Single file, everybody. noises Edie: Gasp I hate myself for abandoning you, Roxie, but one of us must live to tell your story. Roxie: Sigh Trip: Hold up, I'm gonna have to ask all of you to l- Sweetie: Leave! Trip: Not cool. noise starts Petula: I’m fixin’ to dance. Gavin: Check this. Ah, dancin’ on the floor. Dancin’ on the walls. Dancin on the chande- Gasps Gavin: Someone should pick that up. Roxie: Huh? Gasp Esmeralda! Ugh. no! Ugh. Sigh Ah! Fern! crash on the floor Roxie: Gasps Ugh. gasps Oh no! Savannah’s going to be so upset. Petula: Oh, boo hoo. Too bad for you. Scoff Roxie: What? I thought you were my friends. Sweetie: Aww, you thought wrong, baby girl. Edie: Ooh, ooh, are we posing? Jade: Party’s over. Gavin: Yeah? Who’s gonna make us leave? Quincy: I vote for the rottweiler that we brought with us. Samson: Let me be clear: Growl Bark Screams noises Jade: Thanks, Samson. Samson: What can I say? I'm good at growling. Edie: Grunt Jade and Roxie: Grunts Roxie: Go ahead, say I told you so. Say you were right about the snobs. Jade: I told you so. I was right about the snobs. Roxie: I guess I should just be a water bowl half-empty dog. Sigh Jade: Nah, that’s my job. It’s your job to notice that Edie flew and got me. And that Bev and Quincy came to help. Huh? Trip: And that Trip is freezing his cheeks out on this balcony! Roxie: Oh my gosh, I forgot Trip! Edie: And that Jade wants you to move in with her. Jade: Wait, who should live with where now? Bev: Roxie needs a place to live, you’ve got a spare room. Roxie: Really? Gasp Really really really? Gasp Jade: Oh. laugh Roxie: Churchill! Headed home, huh? Did you have a nice visit? Churchill: Oh, I certainly did, I’ll be back soon! Roxie: See you next time! Huh? Unnamed Dog: Gasp Roxie: Hi! I'm Roxie! Welcome to Pawtucket. That’s Jade over there, she’s my best friend. Jade: I'm not her best friend, just her roommate. Oh boy. I'm...her roommate. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts